Terri Doty
Terri Doty (born April 4, 1984) is an American ADR director and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2017) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (ep78) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Nancy (ep20) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mako-chin *Ace Attorney (2018) - Misty Fey (ep11), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Valkyrie (ep1) *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Kid Ikta (ep4; Announced) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Kid Yuuji (ep2), Yuuka Koyama *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Yuuji (Fifth Grade; ep11), Yuuka Koyama (ep5), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Fukami (ep23), Suyama's Mother (ep16) *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Young Shu *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Kamika Todoroki *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Jiji (ep4), Nella *Danganronpa (2015) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ohara, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Young Ash *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Virgo *Fractale (2012) - Tsunami, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Angelina (ep10), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Foreign Songstress (ep3), Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Yusuke (ep8) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Young Gai Tsutsugami, Additional Voices *Handa-kun (2016) - Juri (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Siris, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Kyouko Machi (Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Boy A (ep6; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Chiyomaru, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Kei Higuchi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Female Student C (ep5) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Elio *Level E (2012) - Yoshiki Shimizu (Blue Ranger), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Lunie (ep13), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Yang Ming *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Young Franky, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Alice Kiriki *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Terao's Wife (ep5B), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Young Kazama *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Girl 2A (ep2), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Young Kaito Yashio, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Annie Chapman (ep10) *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Jack (ep25) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Wakamoto (ep1), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Young Ayato (ep9), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Reisen (ep9), Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Saejima *We Without Wings (2013) - Masato (ep1), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Nion *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Virgo *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Virgo *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Liz Bronstein *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Asumi's Mother (ep1) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Sophie Randle, Young Shin, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl Germany (ep25) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Eleven, Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - Newscaster Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Rachel *Wasteland 2 (2014) - Kate Preston 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (108) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (102) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2020. Category:American Voice Actors